


Thedas' Most Bangable: Roll Call

by bushviper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Thedas' Most Bangable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/pseuds/bushviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestions and sign-ups for the Thedas' Most Bangable Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thedas' Most Bangable: Roll Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the suggestion and sign up placeholder for the Thedas' Most Bangable character challenge.
> 
> There are so many characters in Dragon Age that deserve to get laid. We need to make sure that happens.
> 
> So: if you want to nominate a character, leave a comment. Also if you intend to write for said character, please say so in your comment.
> 
> If you don't have a suggestion, but you want to write for a character, also leave a comment! 
> 
> I'll keep a running list in the body of this fic, with authors in parentheses next to the character. After three people have signed on for a specific person, I'm going to stop adding authors until the other characters are filled.
> 
> When you upload your fic, add it to the ThedasMostBangable collection, please!
> 
> This is my first time doing anything like this, so please feel free to leave feedback for how I can improve the set up. I have no idea what I'm doing, wheeeeee!

The list is incomplete! I know there are a ton more characters that need to get laid so hard, but I want people to have the chance to nominate and sign up o-fficially XD I did add a few authors who emailed me a request previously. If there are certain characters that a lot of people want to write for, we can expand the authors. I just want this to be fun :)

BREAKING NEWS: KuraNova created a forum for like-minded pervs such as ALL OF YOU, YOU KNOW YOU ARE. Here: [Thedas Most Bangable](http://tmb.boards.net/)

MORE BREAKING NEWS: I have been begging my beta, bainsidhe, to post her [Loghain fic here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4430924/chapters/10068209) for awhile now and she's finally done it. And now I am shamelessly hijacking the sign-up list to draw attention to her fic because I love it and I love her. Yep.

MOST BREAKING-EST NEWS OF ALL: We have entries! You can see the by clicking on the Collections tag, but I'll also add links here.

Sign up note: If you intend to write a pairing, please make that clear. I'm only going to you sign up once, under the character with the fewest number of authors claiming him/her. Writers, please check the comments for pairing requests, if you feel like it!

 

...ON TO THE LIST!

 **Cullen** ( **KuraNova:[Unworthy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4443980/chapters/10096190)** )  
**Loghain** ( **bainsidhe:[Shared Burdens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4620894)** , QueenoftheProcrastination)  
**Anders** (MollyJMoon, Kamille,  **andersgirl8807:[Bad Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4703159)** )  
**Solas** ( **Fen_Assan:[A Crow Flew By](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4603095/chapters/10489437)** **, KuraNova:[Tales of the Dread Wolf: Still and Quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5650915/chapters/13014826)** )  
**Jim** ( **RedHawkeRevolver:[Avvars and Voyeurs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4456463)** )  
**Alistair** ( **MostHopelessofRomantics:[Frostbacks Rescue 911](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4627062/chapters/10549710)** )  
Michel de Chevin (Imyercupcake)  
**Loranil** ( **IncreasingLight:[Daisies in Her Hair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4676492/chapters/10673912)** )  
Samson (KuraNova)  
**Sebastian** ( **MostHopelessofRomantics**  and **zombolouge** : **[The Lion, The Prince, and the Hawke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4450535/chapters/10110959)** **, MHR:[I Am Your Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4725443)** )  
Crassius Servis (mmesnappysnips)  
**Saemus Dumar** ( **HigheverRains:[Nehraa Kadan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4456250)** )  
Anora  
**Blackwall** (JenniferHawke, **MostHopelessofRomantics:[Ask](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4861223)** )  
**Zevran** ( **BeeFresh031:[A Small Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735076)** )  
**Dorian** ( **mahbecks:[Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4462751)** )  
**Iron Bull** ( **Highever Rains:[Festis Bei Umo Canavarum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4722134))**  
**Teagan** ( **laPamplemousse:[Thank the Maker for Little Miracles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4381022)** )  
**Fenris** ( **Fen_Assan:[Enchanting Robes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4441079)** )  
**Arishok** ( **bushviper:**[ **Demands of the Qun**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4483394/chapters/10192634))  
**Cailan** ( **HigheverRains:[Silver and Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4451843)** )  
Duncan  
**Abelas** ( **laPamplemousse:['Ma Leal'amelan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4659609/chapters/10630188)** )  
Nathaniel Howe (HigheverRains)  
Eleanor Mac Eanraig Cousland  
**Ser Barris** ( **mahbecks:[The Last Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4438724)** )  
Tamlen (mythlover20)  
Scout Harding (laPamplemousse)  
**Rylen** ( **RedHawkeRevolver:[Oasis in the Desert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5562535/chapters/12829042)** )  
**Garrett Hawke** ( **HigheverRains:[Sparks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4621026)** ,  **Imyercupcake:[Alarm Cock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5386844)** )  
Rhys  
Felix  
**Carver Hawke** ( **andersgirl8807:[To Worship a Goddess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4471943)** )  
Regalyan d'Marcall (MostHopelessofRomantics)  
Fairbanks  
**Krem** ( **laPamplemousse:[The Templar and the Charger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4488105)** , **Rhydnara:[The Serpent and The Hawke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628064)** )  
**Amell** ( **ilyahna** and **winebearcat:[To Taste The Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4627452)** )  
Leliana (IsharaYar)  
**Justice/Vengeance** ( **andersgirl8807:[Bad Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4703159)** )  
Gaspard de Chalons  
Varric Tethras and his manly chest hair


End file.
